Return & Reciprocate
by SH23
Summary: 'It was an unusual arrangement to be honest. Nothing like she had ever seen before. Four of them and each different from the other. Besides the obvious white rose, Sakura couldn't even tell what kind the other three were. She was sure she had seen one of them in the Yamanakas' flower shop but two of them seemed completely new.' Post 699, pre 700. SasuSaku. Slight Team 7.
1. Implication

**A/N****: **To all SasuSaku fans, in celebration of SasuSaku finally becoming canon. :3 How I picture Sasuke's return.

* * *

><p>'I'll see you when I'm back,' he said. '… And thank you.'<p>

She had thought she was used to waiting for him. She had already waited 4 years for him to return the first time, so a little longer wasn't going to be too hard, right.

_Wrong_. This time, it had been different. This time, it had been worse. Because this time, she _knew _he'd be back.

Weeks became months and months became years. Sakura helped rebuild Konoha and she waited. She worked shift after shift at the hospital and she waited. She took missions, just for the heck of it at times, and she waited. She accompanied Naruto and Sai to Ichiraku's, joined Ino, Hinata and Tenten at their occasional sleepovers, helped Kakashi with his paperwork, even sat down with Tsunade for sake once in a while and she waited.

Sometimes, at night, she'd walk towards the gates leading into Konoha, sit at that ever so familiar bench for a minute or two and then back, just as quietly, but more quickly. Once, as she was making her way there, she had run into Naruto. She hadn't asked why he was there and he hadn't been surprised at the sight of her or loud or intruding, much unlike himself. Instead, he had just smiled, a knowing smile it was, and he had joined her in the nocturnal routine ever since, not every time she went but more often than not. And it felt nice. They always had been companions in this particular facet; awaiting Sasuke's return.

When he was there, she'd sit at the bench for longer and he would join her and they would chat about their genin days or about how their day had been. Naruto would use every opportunity to tease her about the now famous 'forehead poke', 'But Sakura-chan! What if he actually thinks that's how you-' and she would scream at him before he could go any further. And then he'd break out laughing and add a, 'Well, you can always adopt.' She would never forgive Kakashi for telling him, or him for telling practically everyone else. Naruto would then continue cracking those jokes until she'd pull the Hinata card and turn him into an awkward, blushing mess.

Sakura had always expected Sasuke to return in the night, as silent and swift as the breeze. It just seemed more fitting to her, for some reason. But again, she had been wrong.

He came around noon. And she hadn't been the first to find out. She was on her way to the hospital when she saw a flash of orange, felt a whoosh of wind and a strong force pulling her by the hand, coercing her to turn and move forward, all at once.

'NARUTO!' she had yelled in response.

'SASUKE'S HOME!' he had grinned back.

And while she allowed her body to move just as fast as Naruto pulled her, her heart had stopped. Eyes wide, mouth agape. He was back. He. Was. Back. Her mind went numb and she couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't breathe. Anticipation enveloped her completely.

But as _he_ came into sight, her feet scraped against the ground to a stop, causing Naruto to lag too. He looked back, eye-brows furrowed. 'Sakura-chan!' he whined. 'What's the deal?' Upon receiving no response, he unlocked his hand from her wrist and moved ahead on his own shrieking, 'TEME! HOW DARE YOU WALK BACK IN HERE WITHOUT A WARNING, YOU BASTARD?!'

'Shut up, dobe,' the familiar, deep voice echoed through her ears and she felt her heart miss a beat and then go into overdrive.

'_Deep breaths, Sakura. Deep breaths,'_ she told herself. _'In. Out. In. Out. Okay. Okay.'_

After collecting herself, she looked up and towards him, still a good 30 feet from him. He was taller than she remembered and he was back. His hair was flatter and longer than it had ever been and his large, fawn poncho was certainly striking and he was back. There was something entirely different about him yet at the same time, he was still the Sasuke she had once known and he was back. Naruto had reached him. And Kakashi was also standing there with him, unsurprisingly, lone visible eye crinkled. And he was back. She hadn't heard a word of what went on after hearing Sasuke's voice for the first time, but they were all looking at her at this point. She gulped and moved towards them with unsteady steps. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? How was it possible for her to have pictured this so many times in her head and still be so paralyzed? She knew what she wanted to do. But she would not. She would absolutely not. She was a grown woman now and-

'SAKURA-CHAN! HURRY UP ALREADY!' called out Naruto.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and hurried up to them, stopping just two steps short of where Sasuke stood. She opened her mouth but he was the first one to speak.

'Sakura,' he said, just as he always did, but with a ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

'Sasuke-kun,' she finally breathed out, fighting back tears.

He smirked. 'Did you miss me?'

And she could no longer hold back. Could no longer hold back her tears and could no longer hold back her arms from wrapping themselves around his back as she buried her face in his chest. And then, the unimaginable happened. For the first time, Sasuke actually returned her hug. He lifted his sole hand to rest at the back of her head.

After a few seconds, he spoke up and she could feel his smile in his voice, 'I have something for you.'

She pulled her head back and looked up in surprise. But before she could say anything, Naruto interrupted.

'What?! HEY! You better have brought something for me too!'

Sasuke let out an annoyed 'Tch' but then shook his head and replied, 'I did, dobe. Don't you have any patience?'

Naruto's face instantly lit up and he tackled Sasuke to the ground, pulling him away from Sakura in the process, who was now glaring at him dangerously.

'Wha'cha get me, huh?' he asked eagerly.

'Get off me. Now,' warned Sasuke and Naruto hurriedly complied.

'Hn,' grunted Sasuke as he straightened himself up and opened his bag.

Naruto jumped excitedly. Sasuke smirked.

'Here,' he said, handing him 3 curious looking packets. 'The different kinds of ramen I found around the world.'

'AHHH!' exclaimed Naruto, realizing what he had just gotten. 'TEME! I LOVE YOU!'

Sakura smiled at the scene while Kakashi muttered a bemused, 'Well, well, this is nice.'

'I have something for you too, old man,' mumbled Sasuke, to which Kakashi just blinked.

'Oh, really?' he said.

Sasuke scrunched up his face as he dug in his bag for a second present. And out came an all too familiar small book with a red sign on its back.

'I have never been embarrassed as much...,' began Sasuke, glaring as he threw it to the 'Icha Icha' fan, who was now evidently thrilled. '... as I was while getting that piece of p-'

'Don't call it that!' interjected Kakashi. 'It's a literary masterpiece,' he defended. 'Though honestly, Sasuke, you shouldn't have,' he added, clearly not meaning it.

'Hn, I think so too,' replied Sasuke. 'Sakura…,' he continued.

'Oh, uh-um?' she stuttered as she looked up at him, blushing, wondering what he had gotten her.

This was so unlike Sasuke. He was the last person she'd ever expect to get a present from.

He put his hand in his bag a little more nervously this time, or so it seemed to her and out came… flowers?

Sakura's mouth opened again in shock as her face turned a deep shade of red.

'These are for you,' he said, the corners of his mouth titling up just a tad, gaze never leaving her eyes.

'Th-thank you, Sasuke-kun,' she beamed, hand trembling as she accepted them. 'They're beautiful,' she said.

'Glad you like them,' he replied. 'They haven't wilted as yet because they've been drizzled with a special potion but you should probably get them in some water soon, or they won't last much longer.'

Sakura nodded, still flushed. 'I'll do that right away.'

'Okay, okay, enough with the googly eyes,' interrupted Naruto, once again. 'I say it's time to celebrate! And what better way than with some gold ol' ramennnn!' he giggled.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. 'Fine. As long as it shuts you up, dobe.'

'My treat,' offered Kakashi as the three men began walking towards Ichiraku's but they stopped, noticing the lack of a fourth presence with them. They looked back.

'Sakura-chan?' questioned Naruto.

'Sorry, guys, I was just on my way to the hospital when you grabbed me earlier, Naruto,' she said with an apologetic smile. 'I'm already late for my appointments. I'll see you guys in the evening.'

All three looked disappointed but Kakashi nodded in understanding. And Naruto gave her the usual cheery 'See ya later, Sakura-chan!' while Sasuke just remained silent.

Sakura gave them a small wave, turned back and started towards the hospital, beaming immensely. Sasuke was back, they were all together again! Everything was perfect. And… and he had gotten her flowers! She smiled fondly as she looked down at them. It was an unusual arrangement to be honest. Nothing like she had ever seen before. Four of them and each different from the other. Besides the obvious white rose, Sakura couldn't even tell what kind the other three were. She was sure she had seen one of them in the Yamanakas' flower shop but two of them looked completely new. Seemed like Sasuke had given attention to the color combination though, she giggled to herself; two white and two pink. They looked so pretty together.

'Yo, forehead!' Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ino's voice.

She turned around to find said girl pacing up to her.

'Wait up, let's go together,' said Ino, taking up the space to Sakura's right.

'Alright,' smiled Sakura.

'Oh, those are some pretty rare flowers!' Ino noted at once with a gasp. 'Where did you find them?'

'Actually,' started Sakura, smiling shyly. 'Sasuke-kun got them for me.'

Ino gaped. 'He-he's back?!'

Sakura nodded. 'Just went to get ramen with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.'

'Oh,' replied Ino. 'B-but you know what those flowers mean?!' she almost screamed as it dawned on her, stopping Sakura right in her tracks.

'W-what?' she asked nervously.

'Tsk tsk,' Ino shook her head. 'Same old Sakura. Missing what's right in front of you again.'

Sakura glared at her.

'That, for starters,' began Ino, picking up the lighter pink flower. 'Is an 'Ambrosia'! You must've seen it in our shop too, right?'

Sakura nodded.

Ino laughed. 'Well, that, my friend, is the flower that symbolizes requited love!'

'What?' said Sakura in disbelief. 'R-requited l-love?'

'Yes, yes, you idiot! He's finally replying to your feelings.'

Sakura was in shock. To have Sasuke back home was a dream come true on its own but this… this was beyond her wildest expectations at the moment. Sure, she knew she had some place in Sasuke's heart after how he'd been before leaving last time but the idea of him loving her was… was too big to even fathom right now.

'Hey, forehead! There's more!' continued Ino, bringing Sakura back to the real world. 'This one,' she said, picking the small white one from Sakura's hand. 'Is a 'lemon blossom'. It signifies a promise of being true and faithful.'

Sakura's eyes widened.

'And this one,' said Ino, picking the other pink one. 'Is a 'Eucalyptus'. It represents _protection_. And this last one here, I'm sure you know what this is. This white rose right here, even though it can mean purity, I think here it's serving its purpose as portraying 'a new beginning',' she winked.

And suddenly, Sakura felt very, very dizzy. In fact, Ino had to support her to keep her from falling.

'Ino-pig,' said Sakura weakly, looking up at her. 'Did… did Sasuke-kun just confess to me?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is the first time I've posted something to this site, guys, so leave a review and let me know what you think. There will probably be 2 more chapters and I'll put them up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	2. Confirmation

**A/N:** Thank you for the great response, guys! I got done with Chapter 2 early so here it is.  
>Oh and as I forgot to mention earlier, italics are used for thoughts and sometimes for emphasis in sentences.<br>I know Sasuke seems a little out of character in respect to what we've seen in most of the manga, which is why Sakura is continuously surprised at his expressions and actions too but I've tried to portray more of what we saw in 699 i.e. his apology, the forehead poke and how he sounded like in his monologue and what we could possibly have seen after his return. So, all in all, he's supposed to be nicer and considering he and Sakura are married in the epilogue, more affectionate towards her as well. Keep that in mind as you read the next chapters since you'll be seeing a lot more of 'nice' Sasuke. :3

**Edit:** The last time I updated this fic, some of you couldn't see it so I've re-uploaded the chapter. Hope the issue is fixed now.

* * *

><p>'Ino-pig,' said Sakura weakly, looking up at her. 'Did… did Sasuke-kun just confess to me?'<p>

Ino nodded with a smile. 'And you know,' she added. 'It's not like you can just find all these together in the same place or something or just find them easily at all, to be honest. And I know he's been travelling a lot and everything but he must've planned this for a while,' explained Ino and Sakura blinked. 'And to think he even kept them from wilting. You just hit the jackpot, forehead.'

'But,' started Sakura as a sudden thought hit her. 'What if he doesn't even know what each flower represents?'

Ino drew a palm to her face. 'You think he would just _randomly_ pick unusual flowers, each God knows how far away from the other and carry them around for God knows how long instead of just buying some fresh, pretty ones from a nearby shop? And let's suppose, even if he didn't know what they meant, _which he does_, I'm telling you, but even if he didn't, you think Uchiha Sasuke just gave you flowers for the heck of it?!'

'Okay, I see your point,' admitted Sakura, standing back up on her own. 'But what do I now?'

'Well, first, you attend to all the patients you've been putting off. Come on!' said Ino, dragging her to the hospital.

That day, at work, Sakura had smiled so excessively throughout that none of her patients or co-workers had managed to resist asking why. She would just grin even brighter at them in response and then hurry back to her office to stare at the flowers, now resting in a jar of fresh water on her desk. Finally, after she was done with all her work, she flopped down on her chair, propped her right arm up on the desk and rested her chin against the palm of her hand, gazing at the flowers with glistening, green orbs. She needed to give Sasuke something too, she thought. She had already decided _not _to confront him about the meaning of the flowers till he brought it up himself but still, she had to return the gesture somehow. Maybe she could invite him over and cook something for him? Or would that be too intimate? Perhaps she could play it safe and get him some new weapons. But that wouldn't be meaningful enough. Flowers in return for flowers? Did men even like flowers?

_'Ugh, this is hard,'_ she thought to herself, resting her head against the desk but then a knock on the door caused her to jolt right back up. 'Come in,' she spoke. She gasped as the door opened. 'S-Sasuke-kun!'

She stood up as he entered. He had now shed his poncho and was clad in black and grey and his soft expression looked neither home nor out of place. He glanced at the flowers in the jar and smiled more fully.

'I…,' started Sakura.

'It's evening,' he stated simply.

'Huh?' she blinked. 'Oh right, right,' she nodded as memory came to her aid. 'I said I'd see you guys in the evening. I was just about to go out and look for all of you actually but… um anyway, where's Naruto? And Kakashi-sensei?'

'Kakashi had to get back to work,' responded Sasuke. 'And the dobe went home. But we can get him on our way to dinner… if you want.'

'Dinner?' repeated Sakura.

'What?' smirked Sasuke. 'Don't you eat anymore?'

'N-no, it's not that. I mean, I do, I just didn't… never mind,' Sakura sighed. 'Let's go,' she added with a smile as she took off her coat and hung it on her chair.

As they made their way out, she attempted to cut the awkwardness with some small talk.

'So, how have you been?' she asked.

'Good,' he nodded. 'You?'

'I've been good too,' she smiled. 'Really busy with the hospital and all. And then with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and just everyone, there's always something to do around here. How was your journey?'

'Fulfilling,' he responded contently.

'Ah.'

And then there was silence. A kind that made Sakura fumble. Her mind went back to her conversation with Ino earlier and her heart started racing.

_'You need to make a move, Sakura. The ball's in your court, Sakura. Say something. Do something,' _she commanded herself internally.

'Sakura,' Sasuke's voice snapped her out of it.

She looked around. They were in the street now.

'You okay?' inquired Sasuke with something that could almost be mistaken for concern on his face.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine,' replied Sakura, turning to him and lifting a hand to brush some hair out of her face but to her surprise, he beat her to it.

She felt the whole world slow down as his fingers just slightly brushed against her left eye-brow and forehead. Her body was heating up like crazy and she thought she would either melt to the ground or explode into wee little Sakura petals.

'That is not how you do it, teme!'

And it was over.

Sakura turned to the orange source of interruption, eye twitching.

'What did I tell you back at Ichiraku's, huh?' demanded Naruto as he approached Sasuke. 'Are you not a man?!'

'Shut. Up.' Sasuke scowled at him.

Sakura looked at them skeptically.

'Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's get something to eat,' said Naruto with a laugh as he became aware of her gaze.

'Well, actually, I was going with Sasu-'

'Well, duh, it's not like we're leaving the bastard behind! Come on, both of you!' he said, dragging both his comrades by the wrists while they exchanged looks with each other.

When Naruto finally came to a stop, Sakura slumped towards the ground as the reality of where he had brought them sunk into her. It was none other than 'Ramen Ichiraku'. _Again._

'We came here just this afternoon, dobe!' winced Sasuke.

'So?!' demanded Naruto. 'You can never have enough ramen.'

'_You_ can never have enough ramen,' corrected Sakura.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. 'Well, come on, you two! Don't just stand there,' he said, before rushing into the restaurant.

Sasuke and Sakura reluctantly followed him. When they got inside, Naruto was already seated and he gestured them to sit next to him, grinning. Sakura took a seat to Naruto's left and Sasuke took one next to her. Sakura let Naruto order her usual and used that time to think about what her next step towards Sasuke would be. Nothing she could think of seemed right. He hadn't even openly admitted anything and what if she and Ino had just over-analyzed his gesture? Maybe he just did it to be nice? But then, why would he have touched her just a little while ago? Sasuke had never been fond of physical contact as far as she remembered. He'd hardly tolerate it, let alone initiate it. And yet, he had touched her twice on the same day and the day hadn't even ended yet. But even if all his actions _did _mean something, what then? Was she supposed to acknowledge them? She had already told him she loved him many times and she was sure he wasn't one to forget. So, what was he expecting from her now? What kind of a relationship did he want with her? Did he even want a relationship? Was he even staying for good this time?

'My head's going to explode,' she mumbled aloud unconsciously, resting her head on the counter, drawing the attention of both the men she was seated between.

'Sakura-chan, are you okay?' blinked Naruto.

'Huh?' muttered Sakura, lifting her head back up to look at him. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.'

She then looked at Sasuke. He looked back curiously. She just shook her head and waited for their food to arrive. Once it had, time went by pretty quickly. And most of it was filled with Naruto's slurping and incessant chatting, Sasuke's characteristic grunts and Sakura's occasional giggles and sighs. After all of them were done, Sasuke offered to pay and then they were out.

'Well,' began Naruto, yawning. 'I'm off, guys. Teme, you better get Sakura-chan home safely, you hear me?' He then cackled and proceeded to whisper something in Sasuke's ear.

Sakura raised an eye-brow.

'Sorry, Sakura-chan,' smirked Naruto. 'I can't let you in on our man to man talk, okay.'

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'As if I'd even want to know. Hmph.'

'Oh, you will. Eventually,' Naruto winked.

'Wha-'

'Goodnight, Sakura-chan!' he snickered and bolted off almost immediately after.

'I'll walk you home,' Sasuke offered, though it was more of a command really.

Sakura chuckled and nodded. 'Alright.'

And they began walking, Sakura in the lead. After all, Sasuke had never seen her new place. He couldn't possibly know where it was, Sakura silently thought.

_'It'd be sort of creepy if he did,'_ she laughed inwardly, before her attention averted to how in sync their footsteps were.

'What did you do?' he questioned quietly.

'Huh?' her head shot up towards him.

'While I was gone,' he explained, smirking.

'Oh, n-nothing special, I just worked and… stuff,' she replied, mentally gaping. '_Sasuke-kun's making conversation?' _

'Any significant _changes_?' he pressed.

'Eh?' Sakura blinked. Now, she really was stumped. Where was he going with this? She gasped. Could it be possible that he was… referring to her feelings for him? Wondering if someone had taken his place?

A whistle from her right snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to find two rough looking vagrants leaning against the wall, sniggering as they studied her, head to toe. She shuddered, feeling their vulgar gazes on her and looked back to find Sasuke glowering warningly at them.

'Ignore them, Sasuke-kun,' called out Sakura. Sasuke had only just returned to the village and the last thing she wanted was for him to get into any incidents that could further ruin his reputation.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to her and continued walking, as did she.

'Yeah, don't mind us, kitty!' hooted one of the vagabonds and Sakura noted that she could only hear her own footsteps now. 'We were just admiring your fine-'

THUD. And the clatter of bottles and bones shattering drowned out the rest of his words… and screams. Sakura turned around fearfully… only to find an unscathed, stern Uchiha walking towards her and two nearly lifeless men cringing on the ground at a little distance.

Sakura's voice quivered as she spoke, 'Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to…' and then died out all together as he got closer to her. She swallowed.

He stopped next to her and looked at her for a few seconds. His expression softened in the slightest. And then he whispered, 'I will always... _protect_ you.'

He said it once... but Sakura heard it echo a thousand times. And Ino's voice resurfaced in her head.

_'And this one is a 'Eucalyptus'. It represents __**protection**__.'_

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers now. And Sasuke caught the look, for he smiled and closed his eyes, almost as if in affirmation.

'Walk closer to me this time,' he instructed and Sakura abstractedly complied.

_'Ino was right after all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you have it! Would love to hear your thoughts on it so leave me a review and stay tuned for Chapter 3; it'll be up within this week even at the latest. :)


	3. Reciprocation

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your great feedback, guys! Special shout-out to micsternarutolover1224 who wrote her longest positive fanfiction review for my story. Thank you so much, your review made my day! Some of you wanted to see more from Sasuke's side, please look at the announcement at the end of this fic for more on that but there's also more from him in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! :D Also, I realized there's quiet a bit of SakuIno friendship in this story. :P If only I had enough space to mention it in the summary. :|

* * *

><p>'Walk closer to me this time,' he instructed and Sakura abstractedly complied.<p>

_'Ino was right after all.'_

And now, Sakura knew she had to assure Sasuke that she still felt the same way. A part of her did want to push him towards further clarification but most of her knew well enough that Sasuke wasn't the type to be too open when it came to matters of the heart and she wanted to encourage him, not drive him to the point where he would dismiss her as plain dumb and give up. Besides, this wasn't going to be the first she'd reveal her feelings to him, so what was there to lose?

_'Then why is it so terrifying?'_ she mentally groaned.

Her mind went back to her prior two confessions. She trembled a little as she remembered how he had responded both times, questioning whether confessing again really would be a good idea. And to her dismay, Sasuke had sensed her uneasiness and even voiced it out._  
><em>  
>'What's wrong?' he questioned, cautiously looking around for the source of her discomfort.<p>

'N-nothing, nothing's wrong,' she assured sheepishly, putting on her best smile. 'Oh a-and Sasuke-kun?' she continued, suddenly remembering that she hadn't even thanked him yet for knocking her harassers senseless, even if she hadn't wanted him to.

'Hn?' he raised an eye-brow.

'Thank you for beating up those guys earlier,' she smiled.

_'Thank you.'_

Her own words hit her like a brick and this time, it was positive memories that came flooding back. They encompassed her so fully, she almost didn't hear the smug grunt she received in response. But she caught his smile. A smile she was severely getting used to and she never wanted to feel its absence again. Nothing would stop her now. Ever since his return, Sasuke had given her everything she had hoped for all these years and _more_ and she would not, absolutely _not _let her fears get in the way of what could finally be her happily ever after. _Their_ happily ever after. She almost squealed, earning a confused but curious look from Sasuke.

'It-it's nothing again,' she laughed nervously, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. 'Oh, we're here!' she added, noting that they were already standing outside her house.

She was surprised she had managed to lead them here so unconsciously, considering the last thing on her mind had been which way they were going. Unless…

'Wait, did I lead us here or did you?' she blurted out, realizing how absurd her words sounded only after they came out.

And then, as if she hadn't been surprised enough times that day already, she witnessed the extraordinary. She witnessed the great Uchiha Sasuke falter with his words.

'I… the dobe told me you lived here while we were walking to his place after lunch.'

'O-oh,' she blinked. 'Okay.'

She then continued towards the front door, stopping just before the small, pink mat that preceded it. She bent down, lifted it slightly and recovered the small key that rested beneath it. She stood back up and hitched it inside the lock, looking back and smiling at Sasuke as she did.

'Well, goodnight, Sasuke-kun,' she said warmly as the lock clicked and she turned the door's handle. 'Thanks for walking me home.'

'Sakura,' she heard him call out.

She turned around to find him standing at less than an arm's length, eyes warm. She couldn't help but lose herself in them. She was sure she had done nothing but stare for at least five seconds.

'Um… uh y-yes, Sasuke-kun?' she said finally, lowering her gaze shyly.

She looked back up at him as his hand partially obscured her line of vision.

_Tap_.

She felt just about the gentlest pressure as his fingers pushed down on her forehead and her skin tingled in a way it only had once before but in a way she had longed for ever since. The sensation quickly spread throughout her body and it heated up and she was sure if he had withdrawn his hand even a second later, she would've collapsed.

'See you tomorrow,' he half-smirked, half-smiled.

She nodded happily, consciously holding back the silly, lop-sided grin she knew would break out the minute she relaxed. Sasuke retreated to the street and then darted off in the characteristic shinobi way, leaving behind no less than a euphoric Sakura. For a minute or so, she just kept standing there, almost expecting, well _hoping _that he'd come back. She chuckled at the thought before turning around and walking into her house, resting against the door as she closed it, sighing contentedly.

After giving herself a minute, she made her way to her room, brushing her fingers against the now numb spot on her forehead. She giggled blissfully, recalling the whole day, which could easily qualify as the best of her life but she couldn't help but anticipate that there were even better to come. She sighed again as she let herself fall freely on her bed. Now, it was her turn to show him just how much he always had and always would mean to her.

The next morning, she woke up early. She did her morning rituals, got dressed as quickly as possible and dashed out of her house, not even bothering with breakfast. She could not risk running into Sasuke before she had everything prepared. She wanted _him_ to be on the receiving end in their next meeting.

_'I just hope I can make you as happy as you made me, Sasuke-kun,'_ she thought fondly, continuing ahead at full speed and stopping only when her destination had been reached.

'Yamanaka Hana,' exhaled Sakura, turning to face her longtime friend and rival's flower shop.

A small sign on the door caught her attention. She stared at it for a few seconds, almost as if trying to will it into flipping and declaring the shop open. It didn't happen. Sakura scowled, before shamelessly proceeding to bang her head against the door, frustration getting the better of her.

'Stop hammering my door with your big forehead, forehead.'

Sakura had never been happier to hear Ino's voice.

'Pig!' yelled Sakura excitedly, turning around to face the lady in purple.

'Wouldn't want to ruin _Sasuke-kun's_ favorite poking spot, now would we?' teased Ino.

Sakura blushed. Why couldn't all of them just stop with that already? But wait. A sudden thought struck her. What if she actually had managed to bruise it or something? She hurriedly moved towards the nearest glass window and tried to make out if her reflection had a damaged forehead.

Ino chortled. 'Relax, it looks fine,' she assured. 'Excluding the fact that it's enormous, of course.'

'Shut up,' glared Sakura.

Ino let out a laugh again. 'So,' she began. 'No need to ask why you're here,' she said with a mischievous smirk, advancing towards the door and unlocking it.

'Can we save the mocking for another time? Sort of in a hurry over here!' uttered Sakura frantically.

'Okay, okay,' replied Ino, pushing the door open. 'Come on in.'

Sakura rushed inside, anxiously moving all around the shop. She had been sure about her decision to go with flowers last night but she was having second thoughts now. She wasn't even sure what flowers she was going to get, how would she ever decide? And even if she did manage to pick some, could she ever hope for them to be on par with what Sasuke had chosen? He had picked such rare ones after travelling around the world after all and she was just here in Konoha's local flower shop. But how else could she possibly communicate to him that she _had_ understood his message and that her giving him a present now was her _response_, not just a random act of affection? Besides, she wanted to convey some sort of meaningful message to him too and not just any present could accomplish that. It had to be flowers. _He_ was the one who had decided to use that language. And she would respond in the same one. That's what she had thought last night and that's what she was going to stick to.

_'But men don't like flowers,'_ a voice in her head argued.

'Oh, shut up,' Sakura muttered under her breath. 'I'm conveying a message, I'm not asking him to sniff them or wear them in his hair or something.'

'An Uchiha with flowers in his hair? Now, that'd be a sight to see,' giggled Ino.

'You heard me?' blinked Sakura, turning her head to find the blonde walking up to her.

'Sure did,' replied Ino. 'So, what are we looking for, forehead? For someone who was in _such_ a big hurry, you sure are taking your time.'

'I don't know,' Sakura sighed in defeat.

'Well, is there something that you would like to say to him in particular?' Ino questioned.

Sakura thought hard. Not only about what she wanted to say to him but also about whether he had left any clues as to what he wanted to hear from her. And then she had it.

'He asked me if anything significant had changed in my life while he was gone,' began Sakura. 'I think he meant my feelings for him, like if anyone had taken his place. So, I want to assure him that he's the one I love, even now.'

'Aha, I know just the thing!' beamed Ino, pacing towards a specific shelf at the further end of the shop. 'It's a rare flower so we only have a few but of course, you can have one.'

Sakura's face finally lit up as Ino handed her a pink flower with a short stem.

'It's an 'Arbutus',' stated Ino. 'Giving it to someone is practically saying 'you are the only one I love',' she explained, complete with the dramatic tone and hand gestures.

Sakura giggled. 'It's perfect.'

'What else?' said Ino. 'What else do you want to tell him?'

'Um…,' began Sakura unsurely. '… that it'll always be this way, that I'll always love him, so… he doesn't ever need to be unsure about it in the future.'

'Forehead, you'll make me cry,' cautioned Ino. 'Save it for his face.'

Sakura laughed. 'So, what do you think? A tulip should convey that, no? Red, if I remember correctly?'

'A flower that represents perfect and undying love,' mused Ino. 'You just nailed it, forehead,' she smirked, handing her a red tulip.

'Well, that should be enough, I suppose,' smiled Sakura, holding both the flowers together and making her way to the counter.

'Hey, forehead,' said Ino quietly, tapping Sakura on the shoulder.

Sakura turned to face her.

'I think you should add just one more,' smiled Ino, handing her the flower that shared her name. 'The 'Sakura' flower. I think he'd like this one the best.'

'Y-you think so?' stuttered Sakura, wondering if Sasuke really would like receiving a flower just for the sake of it having the same name as her.

'I know so,' affirmed Ino and Sakura hugged her.

'Thank you so much, Ino-pig,' she murmured gratefully against Ino's shoulder.

'No problem, forehead,' chuckled Ino and they both pulled back.

'So, how much do I owe you?' questioned Sakura, reaching into her pocket.

'Don't worry about it. They're on me,' replied Ino. 'As long as I get to be your maid of honor, of course,' she quickly added.

Sakura laughed. 'Take it, pig' she said, placing some money on the counter. 'It's a present, so I have to pay for it.'

'Well, okay,' agreed Ino, taking the money and returning the change. 'But lunch is on me. Actually, make that tomorrow's lunch. I doubt you'll even be free for dinner, let alone lunch today,' she winked.

Sakura let out a chuckle but added a worried 'If all goes well, that is.'

'Oh, it will,' assured Ino. 'Now, go already!'

Sakura nodded and hurried out of the shop.

'And good luck!' she heard Ino yell after her.

'Thanks!' she waved back.

Now, she had to find Sasuke. She looked around to see if there was a clock nearby. And she found one inside a shop. She moved closer to it to get a better look. It was almost 9. Knowing Sasuke, he would've woken up by now. But she had no idea where he would be. Heck, she didn't even know where he had spent the night. She slapped herself mentally for her carelessness. Her only hope was that Naruto had awoken too and dragged him to Ichiraku's somehow for breakfast. Having no other lead, she started making her way to Ichiraku's, deciding not to go too fast so that she wouldn't end up missing someone who could possibly help her.

She looked to her left and to her right and occasionally glanced down at the 3 flowers in her hand to make sure they were still fresh and unharmed. She looked ahead and sometimes even turned her head around to see if someone useful had popped up while she hadn't been looking. But no, they hadn't. All she could see were just some random people. And even though barely 5 minutes had passed since she started her search, she was already beginning to despair. What if Sasuke had just left again at night without bothering to tell her or anyone else? What if he wasn't planning on returning for another couple of years? What would she do then? Just go back to waiting?

_'No,' _she told herself._ 'Don't think like that. He said he'd see me today. He would keep his word. He would. But then where is he?'_

'Where are you?' she grumbled aloud and her stomach grumbled along with her, reminding her that she had denied it the due nutrition today.

Closing her eyes, she slumped towards the ground, slowly shuffling forward.

_Thump._

'Oh,' uttered Sakura, opening her eyes and lifting her head to see what she had collided with.

'Looking for someone?'

'Sasuke-kun!' gasped Sakura. 'Where did you-? How did you-? _What_?'

How he had managed to show up exactly where she was, exactly when she had yearned for him, in a matter of seconds, without her sensing even the slightest movement was beyond her. Uchiha Sasuke really was inexplicable.

'I was looking for you,' he stated simply with a sound that sounded almost like a chuckle. 'And I found you. It's not that complex.'

'No, you were just… I was just… I didn't even… oh, forget it,' sighed Sakura. 'I-I was looking for you too,' she added, a pink tinge creeping over her cheeks.

'And I'm here,' he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She took a step towards him and held out both her hands, the three flowers resting on them.

'Th-these are for you,' she said carefully, the beat of her heart quickening with each word she spoke.

She looked up at him and saw him blink in surprise.

_'Deep breaths. Deep breaths.' _Sakura told herself, before finally opening her mouth. 'It's so that-'

'Arbutus,' started Sasuke with a smile, picking up said flower. 'I love you _alone_.'

Sakura was sure her hair was a shade paler than her face now. And her heart was pounding so hard, she could almost see it leaping out of her chest. She had accepted the fact that Sasuke knew what different flowers symbolized but hearing him say it out loud was just a different feeling altogether. The most blissful but also the most petrifying feeling ever.

'A red tulip,' he continued, taking the sole red flower from her hands too. 'A perfect love.'

'U-undying love,' she added.

He smiled again.

His confession had not just been in her head. Everything that had happened after his return had not just been in her head. He had meant it. He had meant all of it. She knew now. She just knew.

And then he picked up the last one. The cherry blossom. The _Sakura_.

'Sakura,' he said and she wasn't sure if he meant the flower or her but she saw his eyes soften.

'I-Ino said you'd like… that one,' she explained.

'I do,' he replied, gazing at her. 'I like it a lot,' he said as he carefully used his only hand to set the stems of the flowers in his pocket. 'And,' he continued as he took a step towards her, leaving only a few inches between them. 'It's the one I plan on keeping the closest to me.'

Sakura looked everywhere but at Sasuke as her face heated up to what, 150 degrees? And that hadn't been a good idea because it had suddenly reminded her that they weren't alone and had made her realize that a lot of the people passing by were looking at her. At them. But if it wasn't bothering Sasuke, she wouldn't let it bother her either.

And she knew she looked somewhat like a tomato now but she had to look at him sooner or later. So, she did and she could see that genuine smile she never wanted to let go of. And if that smile was the fruit of waiting for so long, she would gladly do it all over again.

'Sakura,' he breathed, in that ever so familiar way of his.

'Yes, Sa… ,' was all she managed to say before his hand went up to rest at the back of her head and his lips pressed against her forehead, just below her hairline. Electricity kicked in all over her body, arising in her forehead and travelling all the way down to her toes. She could see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing but his touch, not even her heart. She was numb but also burning and through it all, she could only think of how after a lifetime of hating it, she finally loved her forehead. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move but she loved her forehead.

And when he pulled back, after what seemed like an eternity that had ended too soon, he had left her with that same _annoying_ tingling throughout her skin that made her crave for his touch again and again.

'Thank you,' he said, letting his eyes stare at hers, as tenderly as they wished.

And he smiled. And Sakura was happier than she had ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this was the final chapter and with this, Return & Reciprocate comes to an end, everyone. I got requests asking to continue it for longer but I planned it as a short story from the beginning and kept the pace and events according to that so even though I wanted to, I couldn't continue. :/ I didn't want to ruin it.  
>However, for those who wanted more chapters and also for those who wanted more of Sasuke's feelings, I do have some good news! I have planned a prequel as well as a sequel to this story.<br>The prequel is supposed to deal with more of Sasuke's point of view, his thoughts as he reunited with Sakura and perhaps a bit of him thinking about her on his journey, his thoughts on the flowers and something along those lines. :)  
>And the sequel, if I do one, would show their relationship from a later point, set say about a year or two after this story though I am also interested in writing about how Sasuke would propose to Sakura so I still have to work out all the details for that.<br>Anyway, please give me feedback on whether you would like to read the prequel or the sequel more (or both :P) and whether you would prefer a one-shot or a chaptered fic and don't forget to give your feedback on this story as well! It would really help me make my mind on what to do next. Thank youuu!


End file.
